Crime and Punishment
by KatrinaEagle
Summary: Nobody could ever forget the day Sasuke Uchiha went shooting down the hallway. SasuNaru


**A/N:** I needed to take a break from writing TINYNHS. Edvy is seriously so much harder to write then SasuNaru. Namely because of the character interaction. -sigh- Anyways, this little one-shot was supposed to be just for laughs, but I don't think I do funny very well and so... Please don't kill me. D: **A/N end**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Sasukee..."

"..."

"_Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...._"

Sasuke's head snapped up suddenly. He glowered at the blonde sitting on his desk swinging his legs around. Naruto pouted and Sasuke felt his glare wavering. Ah, damn.

He sighed and settled back into his leather swivel chair. His gaze shifted over to a towering pile of papers and forms and he sighed again. Being the boss shouldn't mean so much work... Shouldn't he have slaves working under him? So why is he feeling incredibly tired and exhausted while his underling (and boyfriend) still had the energy to harass him??

"Sasuke, I'm boooored~~"

"Naruto," Sasuke ground out. "Go away." He wasn't angry with his boyfriend, he was just tired. And irritated. Naruto whining in his ear didn't help much. He was reminded of the three meetings he have after lunch break, and suddenly felt rather depressed. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair.

Naruto didn't like being ignored. He was that prick's _boyfriend_, for Christ's sake!! He deserved some cuddling time! He frowned and kicked Sasuke's swivel chair. Sasuke shifted in his sleep, making the chair roll away slightly. Naruto turned, wide-eyed and stared at the wheels. A thought was making its long and lonely journey through his head.

-----

Shikamaru lazed in his lounge chair. Naruto was in Uchiha's office again, Sakura and Ino had went off in hopes of video taping whatever was going on in there for blackmail purposes (or not), Gaara and Neji had disappeared into the men's for 'a quickie'. That was twenty minutes ago. He did _not_ want to know what was going on in there. He sneaked a glance at Kiba, who was absently letting that dog of his chew through his leather shoes. Most probably later, when he was done zoning out, he'll look down at his thoroughly chewed shoes and start shouting. Shikamaru took out his ear plugs which he had put into his drawer as a just-in-case.

He turned back to a sheet of paper which needed his attention when he saw his boss whizz past his open office door on his black leather wheelie chair. Shikamaru's jaw dropped, Kiba looked up sharply and Naruto howled with laughter from the Uchiha's office, which just so happened to be at the very end of a very long and straight hallway. Sasuke shrieked as he went past door after door, finally crashing down the spiral staircase at the other end of the hallway.

It was incredibly silent on the sixteenth floor of Uchiha Corps.

After a tense five seconds, Sasuke's leather soles clacked up the marble staircase with incredible heaviness. Naruto had stopped laughing, but he still had problems with the chuckling. Kiba shared a look with Shikamaru and nodded. Naruto was a dead man.

-----

"Now, now, Sas'ke... You had to admit, it was incredibly funny."

Sasuke locked the door.

"Uhm... Sasuke, you're... you're not hurt, are you?"

Sasuke straightened his suit and brushed the dust off it.

"Hey... hey, Sasuke, I'm talking to you..."

Sasuke raised his head and looked at the dobe straight in the face.

Naruto paled. That look in his eyes meant torture.

-----

Shikamaru stood outside Uchiha Corps waiting for Naruto. He held Naruto's steaming cup of cappuccino in his hands. Shikamaru sighed and checked his watch. The stupid blonde was late. Usually only Kakashi was late. Naruto would just get his boyfriend to drop him off in his Mercedes half a minute before nine.

He was about to go in when he saw a flash of blonde around the corner. Sure enough, Naruto came trotting up the street with a pained look on his face.

Shikamaru watched silently as Naruto snatched the cup of coffee from his hand roughly and went into the building without a word.

Shikamaru followed.

It was only when he saw Naruto limping across the lobby that he understood the lateness, the pain, and the smirk Sasuke was wearing.

He grinned.

Naruto saw the grin and snarled.

"Not a word, Shikamaru. Not a word."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Oh. It's finished. Wow it's short. Anyway, please review!! And tell me if I need work on my funnies, and it'd be great if you guys could give me tips and stuff. XDD

Okay, I don't want to sound too desperate but- REVIEW!! :D I have cookies.... -evil cackle-


End file.
